World War Equestria
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: When a Assassination happens, Equestria is blamed and it sets of a Chain of events that soon plunges the world into a war unlike any other. From the fields around Ponyville to the Vineyards of Prance, from the Far East to the Heart of the Changeling Empire. The World is now a warzone that will change the fate of Equestria and the Ponies.


World War Equestria

a Tale of war by Cobrawolf_Meiji2012 (Clint H. Hoyt.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ it is the property of Hasbro.

**Author's Note**: First of all this is my first MLP fanfic ever. Yep, I am working on a My Little Pony Fanfiction and it is the very first one I have made. Second this fanfic is NOT based on 'World War Z' and it will not have any Zombies or Vampires attacking. This fic is based on the First World War (1914-1918) and will be done to remember those that died in that war. Thank you.

_**Prologue: **_

**From the **_**History of Epona**_** written in the fortieth year of the Fourth Age by Princess Twilight Nova, Daughter of Queen Twilight Sparkle.**

_It is said that in the latter years of the Third Age of Equestria, peace and harmony were the rule. It was the time when two princesses moved the sun and moon, when Friendship WAS magic, when Equestria was a power in this world. In the Third Age, no one dared to attacked the realm. It was a time of peace in the land, broken only for a while by the Return of Nightmare Moon and later, Discord. Because of the peace, Equestria never changed in culture and technology much. It had been the way it was for over 2,000 years, with only the introduction of Steam Power and the Locomotive as an advance for the land._

_But outside Equestria, nations had moved with the times, nations like Prance, the Griffin Kingdom of Eagle-land, Slegh-beria, Minos, Saddle Arabia, Neighpon, The Changeling Empire, __Lipizzaner, The __Osmanlı At Empire, The United Flocks__ and the Germare Empire. These nations advanced more in industrial and technological might then Equestria. In fact they had grown in Military power also. The fact that we were unprepared for the rest of the world was shown in the Changeling Invasion. It was thought that the Changeling Army flew across Equestria. But soon, a odd looking airship had been discovered, one that did not use a balloon__ and made of iron. It could also be cloaked with Magic. This was the ship that Queen Chrysalis had used to invade Canterlot and without anyone seeing it. Soon Equestria discovered that other nations had even more power weapons. Guns that could fire more them one bullet, heaver then air machine that could out fly a Pegasus, carts that moved with out being pulled, watercraft that could go UNDER the water, even wires that could send messages faster then any dragon!_

_But The Diarchs had decided to ignore that facts, that Equestria was backwards, old and starting to show signs of weakness, decay and death. Princess Cadence was the first to see that the realm her aunts ruled was starting to show the signs of it's downfall. Prince Blueblood, duke of Canterlot, lead a bloc in the Royal Court to block reforms, to keep the status pro Que while my own mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Grand Duchess of Ponyville and the Ever-free, led her smaller Reform Party. Divided politically, Equestria was blind to the growing crisis around the world of Epona._

_Eagle-land and The Germare Empire had entered into an arms race for more powerful airships and water ships. Prance, defeated by the Germares ten years ago wanted to take revenge on the newest of the Great Powers. In the Far East, Slegh-beria was defeated by Neighpon. All in all, things were not in harmony as was thought by the Two Princesses, Celestia and Luna._

_The Crystal Empire decided to start it's own reforms in defense, economics and technology. Seeing the rise of Germarea, Eagle-land, Prance and Slegh-beria soon decided to ally with each other to block The Germares own plans to start a global Empire. The Germares soon decided to fight fire with fire and allied with Lipizzaner, the oldest and weakest of the Great Powers, to keep a balance of power in the world. They were later joined by The Changeling Empire and The __Osmanlı At Empire__. The world was now a powder keg and all that was needed was a fuse._

_Lipizzaner annexed the nation of Bos-nia, a nation of minotaurs, in The year 7908 of the Third Age, this in it self was not a reason for problems if not for Blueblood and his Traditionalists. They saw the Annexation as a threat to Equestria as Bos-nia was vary close to the boarder it self, putting Equestria in the path of The Lipizzaner Imperial Army and new ideas from the world beyond Equestria. In Secret, Blueblood formed The Order of the Black Hoof, which sought to Bring Bos-nia into Equestria's fold._

_What started in 7914 was the Great World War, a War that killed over 400 million souls, brought suffering to billions and destroyed many nations governments and ended empires..._

_The Equestrian Diarchy was once of them._

_The War was a tale of Assassins, armies, bloodshed, rape, murder, love, honer and the will to go on. It was a War that brought Poison Gas, Genocide and Mechanized Warfare to Epona and would bring out the best and the worse in the hearts of Pony, Dragon, Griffin, Changeling and many other races._

_And It would start on a Lovey June day..._


End file.
